The Long Wait
The Long Wait is the 6th episode of BH90210. Synopsis As the cast celebrates the wrap of the pilot, the looming news of a pick-up from FOX keeps them all on edge. Ian realizes his relationship with Anna might be a little too casual, Jennie thinks Wyatt might be in too deep, Tori gets frustrated with Nate, and Shay drops a major bombshell on Brian. Meanwhile, Jason and Camille come to a realization about their marriage, Gabrielle introduces her husband to Christine, and Shannen stresses over the future. Starring :Gabrielle Carteris as "Gabrielle Carteris" :Shannen Doherty as "Shannen Doherty"/Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as "Jennie Garth" :Brian Austin Green as "Brian Austin Green" :Jason Priestley as "Jason Priestley"/Brandon Walsh :Tori Spelling as "Tori Spelling" :Ian Ziering as "Ian Ziering"/Steve Sanders Special Guest Star :Christine Elise as "Christine Elise" Recurring cast :La La Anthony as Shay :Vanessa Lachey as Camille :Ivan Sergei as Nate :David Cubitt as Chris :Ty Wood as Zach :Natalie Sharp as Anna Blakemore :Brendan Penny as Wyatt Jackson :Karis Cameron as Kyler Norris Guest starring :Denise Richards as "Denise Richards" Co-Starring :Takaya Ayanna Kelly as KJ :Jasmine Lukuku as Stage Manager :Cruze McKinnon as Declan :Jordyn Oladapo as Bryce :Bailey Skodje as Emma :Beckham Skodje as Rocco :Milah Thompson as Olivia :Kate Whiddington as Bea Trivia *Ian reconnects with Denise Richards at the New York Upfronts and they sleep together. *Anna turns out to be Denise's daughter DREAM SEQUENCES *Ian dreams that he tells Steve Sanders to: **Cut the mullet **Never wear tank tops! **Pay the legacy key forward *Shannen, while meditating, dreams of being Brenda, in the Walsh house, lying in bed and talking about being back from London. Beside her in the bed is Brandon, who kisses her and Shannen awakes, grossed out. REFERENCES *The audience responses to the "Beverly Hills, 90210 Reboot" contain, among others, people being weirded out by the "sexual chemistry between Brenda and Brandon". ** "Jason"'s reaction is knowing disbelief and "Shannen" is grossed out **Shannen, Jennie and Tori all show up to the Upfront presentation in a red dress, while the other four provide commentary amongst themselves **Tori is called polarizing, but audiences say that as Donna she’s completely endearing; especially when she’s with David Silver. **Audiences also related to Kelly Taylor's struggle as a middle age woman, but found her story arc depressing. **Steve Sanders macho swagger feels old school; like being in a time capsule. *Some of the people that were part of the test group found Andrea Zuckerman being gay or bi as pretty funny. **Audiences think David Silver is now improbably sexy **With Jason, audiences loved seeing Brandon Walsh and Kelly Taylor together. **Audiences want Brenda to be more of a troublemaker. ***Shannen responds to this by saying to herself that Brenda was never a troublemaker. If anyone was, it'd be Kelly who was also a sl**. *According to Christine, there was an OC reboot in the works, with apparently Mischa Barton tweeting up a storm, and her Marissa character seemingly being back from the dead. Media :“BH90210” Episode 6 Review: “The Long Wait” (OR, “Why “BH90210’s” Omnipresent Star is Luke Perry”) (VENTS MAGAZINE) :BH90210 pulls out all the over-the-top stops for its possible finale (AV CLUB) :BH90210 Finale Recap: Pick Up or Shut Up (VULTURE) Photos 106.jpeg 106shanbri.jpg 106marriage.jpg 106sib.jpeg 106jb.jpg 106jason.jpg